Love Revolution
by delusionment
Summary: Kagome, Sango, and Ayame were hurt too many times when it came to love. So they made a pack to never date or love a man ever again. But when a year goes by, three new guys come to their school. Will they open their hearts once again?
1. The Pack

Chapter 1

The Pack

**Kagome's POV**

"I'm sorry Kagome. But I'm not ready for a serious relationship. I hope this is okay with you." Said my boyfriend. Or should I say my ex-boyfriend. This is too much for me. I'm practically in tears now. I loved my boyfriend so much and I was ready for a relationship. Well, that's going all down the drain thanks to this idiot.

"Kagome, don't take this too hard." My ex said again.

I bury my face in my hands as the tears come down my face even faster. "Don't take this too hard? Do you know how long I've waited to have a serious relationship? Almost all my life!" I yell through my tears.

I stand up and run off still with my tears streaming. My ex didn't try to stop and reason with me. Boy, what a real man he his. I run to the park where all the pretty cherry blossom trees are. This is my refuge to be whether I'm happy, sad, or angry. It's also the meeting place my friends Sango and Ayame met me at if they're happy, sad, or angry. I wonder what's up with them now? At least they just didn't get dumped by their good for nothing boyfriends...

* * *

**Sango's POV**

I continued to search for my boyfriend. Where is he? If he had something very important to tell me then why would he make me wait? My boyfriend would never do that...would he? A weird feeling pitched into my stomach. Is something up? I round the corner of the street to only see my boyfriend and the most popular girl in my high school making out against the wall! I gasped at the sight. My cheating ass of a boyfriend quit making out with the girl and looked up at me.

"Sango! It's not what you think!" he yells.

"Oh yeah! I'm sure!" I scream. The image remains in my mind and I can see it perfectly, burning in my eyes. I begin to sprint to the Cherry Blossom Park where I like to confront my emotions.

My cheating boyfriend catches up with me and steps in my path. "Stop Sango. We need to talk. That kiss meant nothing! She tricked me into kissing her!" my ex pleads.

"Oh? And are you trying to trick me into believing that?" I scream. Who the hell does this bastard think he is? I'm not stupid to fall for his disgusting lies! I punch my ex in the stomach and make my way around him. I sprint my way to the Cherry Blossom Park. I hope Kagome and Ayame are there!

* * *

**Ayame's POV**

I walk through my house, being utterly bored. There's nothing on TV and nothing to do. I sit on the couch staring into space. The phone rings and I pick it up. It's my boyfriend! I'm excited cause I can now do something!

Then I hear the words, "Ayame, I'm breaking up with you."

I'm in total shock. How could this happen? I stand with the phone in my hand, not speaking. What am I supposed to say? I feel like someone reached into my chest and ripped out my heart. The pain is almost unbearable.

"Ayame? Ayame? Are you there still? Are you alright?" asks my boyfriend.

I snap into reality and scream into the phone, "Of course I'm not all right! What do you expect?" I take the phone and throw it at the wall. It smashes to pieces and I run out of my house. I sprint to the Cherry Blossom Park to sort my feelings out.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The three girls ran up to the same cherry blossom tree at the same time and blurted out at the same time, "My boyfriend dumped me!" They laughed when they said it at the same time.

"What is the matter with us? What did we do to receive break-ups as bad as these?" asked Kagome. She wiped the tears on her face way.

"I don't know. Is it us? That makes us vulnerable to heartbreak?" wondered Sango as she leaned against the trunk of the tree.

"I don't get it? Are we targets for misfortune when it comes to love? That's what it seems like." Questioned Ayame.

"You know what? We don't have to feel the pain of another failed relationship anymore." Said Kagome.

"And how do you suggest we do that Kagome?" asked Ayame.

"Let's make a pack. How about we never date or fall in love with men ever again?" suggested Kagome.

"I like that! We avoid heartbreak." Replied Sango.

"And we no longer shed tears over a failed relationship in the past." Added Ayame.

"Is it a deal?" Kagome asked. She held out her hand. "And the only way you can break the pack is if the others want to as well. We have to come to the same cherry blossom tree, at the same time, on the same day of the month we made it."

"I'm in. I never want to go through with another breakup again." Said Ayame. She put her hand on Kagome's.

"Neither do I. It's too hard to go through again." Agreed Sango. She put her hand on Ayame and Kagome's.

"Then the pack is sealed. On May 21 at 5:00 pm during sundown is when we can only break the pack." confirmed Kagome.


	2. Senior Year and The New Guys

Chapter 2

Senior Year and the New Guys

**Normal POV**

Kagome, Sango, and Ayame walked up to their high school Hikari High. They were seniors now and their pack was still going on strong. All the juniors and the seniors were in he courtyard waiting for school to start; it was only an hour before it did. The three girls walked over to their favorite part of the courtyard, which was the shade under a tree. They looked across the courtyard to see girls crowded around three guys.

"Are those guys new?" asked Sango.

"They are. I've never seen them before. Meh. You can already tell that they're jocks by the way they're swarmed by those girls." Said Ayame.

"Men. You'll see those girls broken hearted by the end of this year." Scoffed Kagome.

"I'm happy we saved ourselves from that." Replied Sango. Ayame and Kagome agreed with her. The three of them walked from their spot and into the school.

* * *

**Sango's POV**

Ayame, Kagome and I went our ways to stick our books into our locker. I made my way to my new locker that was close to homeroom. When I reached my new locker, I found a couple making out in front of it.

"Get a room, why don't you?" I say rudely. The couple stops exchanging their spit and they give me a dirty look. They walk away, probably looking for another place to shove their tongues down each other's throats.

I open my locker and I throw my books in one by one. "Same shit every year. Always someone exchanging spit in front of my locker." I mutter. I grab the books I need for homeroom. Before I can shut the door, someone shuts it for me.

I jump back in surprise to find a guy with black hair and blue eyes leaning next to my locker. "Hey baby." He says to me. He eyes me and walks closer to me. "The name's Miroku. What's yours?"

I take a step back as Miroku advances on me. I bet he's gong to hit on me. If he does, then I'll hit him. "My name's Sango." This guy is such a lecher.

"Hm. Sango. Such a pretty name for such a gorgeous girl such as yourself. How about you and I exchange some of our spit somewhere else." Miroku replies.

I knew it. He's hitting on me! Well, he's not going to have a chance at all. I'm keeping my word on the pack. "I prefer not to. Now if you'd excuse me, I need to get to class." I respond briskly. I turn around and start to walk to homeroom but Miroku grabs my arm.

"And why not?" he asks. Duh! Does it look like I want to go somewhere and make out with a guy I've only known for what, five minutes!

"Because I don't want to be late for class and I barely know you!" I snap. This guy is pissing me off more and more. Can't he get the idea that I'm not interested in him? I remove my arm from his grip and walk to homeroom.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

Ayame and Sango go their way to their lockers and I go my own way. I stare at the floor thinking about how this year is going to be. I, of course, know it's going to be very boring, worrying about exams. And refusing to accept the dates the guys ask for. Load of crap. It's always been like that since sophomore year, when we made the pack. I accidentally bump into someone. I look up to see a guy with silver hair and gold eyes.

"Watch where you're going wench!" the guy yells.

"Same to you, you jackass!" I yell back. The guy walks around me, not before he gives me a dirty look.

What an asshole! It's not my fault I bumped into him! This _is _going to be a long year.

* * *

**Ayame's POV**

I walk to my locker that's near the bathrooms. Oh joy. I'm going to be smelling the smoke from the goths that smoke pot. And the latest gossip that the preps spread. What fun this year will be.

As I put my books in my locker, a boy with long dark brown hair tied in a ponytail comes by with a group of preps and "fan girls" going, "Oh Koga! You're so cute!" or "Koga, you're so strong!"

So that's boy's name is Koga. I'm sure his life will be a living hell trying to get away from his "Fan club". Such a sad cause. I shake my head as they pass by. But then I feel someone's hot breath on my neck. I whirl around to see that boy Koga behind me.

"What are you shaking your head for pretty lady?" he asks.

As if it's any of his business! But I casual say, "Nothing. I was just thinking of something." I turn back to my locker and continue to put in my books. I think this guy has a thing for me. Well, I'm not interested.

"Were you thinking about me?" Koga asks.

If I did then wouldn't I be melting with delight that he's talking to me? "It's wishful thinking. So just forget about it." I reply.

"I like you. Not afraid to speak your mind." Koga answers. The guy starts coming closer to me. I need to breath to you know!

"Well, let me speak my mind some more. Why don't you get away from me and give me some room to breath. And take your fan club with you." I respond.

Koga smirks at me and says, "You got it babe. But don't worry. I'll take you with me later on." He walks away still staring at me.

Alright, that guy has a thing for me. Koga's seems the type who won't give up. He might as well give up now cause I'm the type who will stay to her word.

* * *

**Normal POV**

**"**Welcome back class for senior year at Hikari High. I see a lot of familiar faces but three. Would you please stand up and tell us a little about yourselves?" said Ms. Kaede.

Miroku stood up first. "I'm Miroku and I'm a ladies man. Girls, always come to me." He winks at the girls and they squealed with delight. Kagome, Ayame, and Sango rolled their eyes.

"He's the one who hit on me in the hallway before homeroom." Whispered Sango to her friends.

The boy with the silver hair and the ears at the top of his head stood up. "I'm Inuyasha, and I'm a hanyou. And I don't give a damn about anything." More girls squealed.

"He's the one who called me a wench when I bumped into him!" muttered Kagome.

Koga stood up lastly and said, "I'm Koga. And I always claim what's mine." Girls screamed like crazy. Koga smirked at Ayame and then sat down.

"He was the one who said that I'd be his girl later on!" mumbled Ayame.

"That's enough with the screaming now. Let's start with the basics..." said Kaede.


	3. Lunch

Chapter 3

Lunch

* * *

**Normal POV**

The three girls listened to their teachers for new rules, etc. The bell for lunch rang and they went to lunch. They could feel Miroku, Koga, and Inuyasha having their eye on them. The girls quickly got their lunch and sat at their favorite table, which was by the window. The guys were waiting in line to get their lunch.

* * *

**With the Guys**

"Just look at Sango. She's so fine." Commented Miroku. He couldn't stop staring at her.

"Ayame's my kind of woman. She's not afraid to speak her mind. She's mine." Replied Koga.

"Feh. You both sound like a bunch of desperate guys." Scoffed Inuyasha.

"Oh come on Inuyasha. I know you want that Kagome chick." Said Koga.

"So what if I do? You wouldn't see me drooling over her like a moron!" snapped Inuyasha.

* * *

**With the Girls**

"Will those guys stop staring at us? Can't they see that we're not interested?" asked Sango. She sat across from Kagome and Ayame.

"Koga says that I'm _his_ woman. Why can't he choose to make one of the girls from his "fan club"." asked Ayame. She made a face of disgust.

"I hate men. They never give up on women." Said Kagome.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Miroku set his tray of food next to Sango and sat down. Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome. Koga sat down next to Miroku and across from Ayame.

"Wh...what are you doing? Why are you sitting next to us?" asked Kagome. There was a look of confusion, disgust, and panic in her eyes.

"I believe your fan clubs are over there." Ayame said. She pointed to the rest of the cafeteria where girls were giving Kagome, Sango, and her looks of pure hatred, as they wanted Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga to sit with them.

"Well I want to be near my woman don't I?" asked Koga. He smirked as Ayame's face got red.

"Whatever. Feh. I don't give a damn." Said Inuyasha.

"You don't give a damn about anything!" yelled Kagome. She gave Inuyasha a death glare.

Miroku just grinned and his hand trailed down to Sango's backside. Sango screamed and slapped Miroku on the face. He shrugged and answered, "It was worth a try."

All of a sudden the table went up. Ayame had just stomped on Koga's foot that was playing footsie with hers. Ayame stood up and said, "I'm not hungry anymore."

Sango stood up too and said, "I've lost my appetite. Excuse me."

"I'm gone as well." Replied Kagome. She stood off and threw her lunch in the trash and followed Sango and Ayame.


	4. The Beating Within Their Hearts

Chapter 4

The Beating Within Their Hearts

**Ayame's POV**

It's after school and I was gathering my books from my locker. It had been a week of the school year. For this entire week, my friends and I have been dodging our "secret admirerers". That's if you can call them that. More like stalkers.

Mostly everyone was gone from the hallways. They were out in the courtyard. But that's just fine with me. I like the silence in the hallways. It's so much better than having to hear all the loud screaming and talking echoing in the hallways. I put my books that I need for homework in my backpack. When it became full, I took remaining books and my binder into my hands. I close my locker door when I bump into someone.

"Whoa!" some yells.

My books come flying out of my hands and I land on my back on the cold floor. The person I bump into falls on top of me. I open my eyes to see Koga on top of me. He was hoisting himself up from falling on me but his face was close to mine. I could feel his warm breath on my face. My heart starts racing.

I blush heavily as I quickly push him off and sit up. I rub the back of my head to get rid of the pain and the heat that was burning on my face. Why am I blushing? What is up with my heart beating so much? Koga stood up and gathered all of my books and my binder. He extended his out and I took it. He pulled me up on my feet. My back still aches when it came in contact with the floor.

"Sorry about that. I didn't see you." Koga says. He hands my books back to me.

"I didn't see you either..." I reply. Great, I have a book load of stuff on my hurting back now. I slowly put my backpack on. I try to make it look like I'm alright. But, really, I'm not.

"Do you need help with your books?" Koga asks.

"I'm fine. I can carry my own books you know!" I say pretty rudely. I get up but I end up falling back. Koga catches me and help me up again. My face is burning up so bad.

"Looks like you can't. Let me help you with your stuff." Koga laughs. He opens my backpack up and takes out my heavy books. "Let me walk you home."

I blush madly as I we begin to walk to my house. What is up with all the blushing? Stop it! He's just another guy who just wants to get a date with you and then break your heart later on! But why is my heart racing? I haven't felt that way since I...stop thinking about that! I'm not-no!

"Don't you have a car?" Koga asks. He grins at me and my heart flips.

"I have a car. It's just that I like to walk and see things change around me." I say not looking at Koga. Why am I feeling so embarrassed around this guy?

"It's ok if you want to walk. I'm not trying to embarrass you or anything." He says.

I say nothing and we continue to walk. We finally reach my house and I unlock the front door. I go inside and Koga just stays by the front door. I set my backpack and my binder down on the counter of the kitchen. I walk back to Koga and I take my other books from him.

"Thank you Koga for helping me with my books." I say. My heart begins to race and flip.

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow at school Ayame." Koga answers. Before he turns around and walks away, he leans in and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Bye!" I slowly close the front door.

What just happened? Did Koga just...kiss me?

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

School was over and I was trying to open my locker. This is great. First day of school and I already can't open my damn locker. I hit my locker hoping it would open. It was stuck because something was lodged inside. Piece of crap!

"Kagome!" someone yells.

I recognize that voice. It belongs to that annoying Hojo whose always asking me out even though I kept turning him down. This is not a good time...

Hojo runs up to me and says, "Hey Kagome, do you like movies?"

I swear, this guy has the lamest pick-up lines. I wish he would leave alone! "Yes I do and no I don't want to go on a date with you! Quit asking me cause I'm not interested!" I yell.

Hojo keeps a smile on his face. "Are you sure? I have one more ticket."

I slap my forehead and I kick myself in my head. What did I just say? Is he deaf or just plain stupid! "What the hell did I just get finished saying? I'm sure! I never want to go on a date with you! I don't care if you give me a million bucks! I hate you! You're annoying and you never get a clue! Go away and leave me alone!" I scream.

"Really? Am I that annoying?" asks Hojo with a stupid grin on his face.

Inuyasha appears out of nowhere and punches Hojo in the stomach. "Kagome said for you to go away so I suggest you listen to her or you deal with me!" Inuyasha orders. Hojo runs away with a look of fear at Inuyasha.

I turn to look back at Inuyasha. "Thank you so much for scaring him off! Now he can finally leave alone!"

He looks at me and my heart flips as I look into his gold/hazel eyes. Why did that just happen? Did my heart just flip? "I though you could use the help." Inuyasha says. He smirks at me.

When he did, my pulse began to go faster. Why are these feeling happening to me? I don't...no! I can't think of that. I begin to blush at the thought.

"Are you alright Kagome? You look a little flustered." Inuyasha says with concern.

"I'm ok! It's just that...uh...oh never mind!" I answer in a high-pitched voice. I turn back to my locker and I continue to try and open it. This isn't good. I need to get out of here as fast as I can! My heartbeat goes faster.

"You need to hit it once with a really good one." Inuyasha replies. He grins as he hits my locker door open.

"Thank you." I breathe. My face heats up. I quickly shove the books I need in my backpack and I shut my locker. "Thank you Inuyasha for opening my locker and scaring Hojo off!" I say quickly. I wave Inuyasha good-bye as I turn red. I go outside and leave Inuyasha there.

What was that all about? With my heart racing and my pulse going fast and the blushing? Could I be...?

* * *

**Sango's POV**

Oh no! This can't be happening! I try to find my biology books with no luck. Dammit! This can't happen! I have so much homework in Biology! This cannot happen to me! I search through my locker for my books.

"Why does this always happen to me?" I mutter.

"What happens to you? Asks someone. I look up from my locker to see Miroku standing by my locker.

"I can't find my Biology stuff. Why are you here?" I ask. What is Miroku doing here? Has come to hit on me some more?

"Well you don't have to look for them anymore. Here." Miroku replies. He holds out my Biology stuff. He smiles and says, "I found them on the floor after Biology was dismissed." Well duh!

I take my stuff from Miroku and I look through them. "Thank you Miroku." I say slowly. "Everything's here." I put my Biology things in my backpack.

"You're welcome Sango. Anything for a pretty girl like you." Miroku responds happily. I blush at his remark. My heart begins to go faster and faster. Why is it doing that? "How about I drive you home?" he offers.

Have Miroku drive me home? Should I take up his offer? He's probably trying to hit on me...part of me says no and other says yes. Wait! Part of me says yes? What has gotten into me?

"Sango, is something wrong?" Miroku questions.

I shake my head. "Nothing's wrong. I guess it would be ok to be driven home..." I say. Lie. What a lie! Of course something's wrong! I'm not falling...ugh. I won't even say it! I follow Miroku out of the school and to his car.

"Wow, you have a nice car!" I say. Miroku's car is the new BMW. I get in admiring the inside.

"Glad you like it." He replies. He starts the car and pulls out of his parking spot. "Where do you live Sango?"

"I live on 589 Horizon Road." I explain.

"Hey, I live near you." Miroku says. He drives down the road.

"You do?" I ask.

Miroku nods his head and says, "I live about 3 three blocks away from you."

I blush and reply, "So you're the new family that just moved into my neighborhood..." Miroku pulls in front of my house and stops the car. "Thank you Miroku for finding my Biology stuff and driving me home."

"No problem. Anything for a pretty girl like you. See you at school tomorrow." Answered Miroku. He winked at me before driving off. My heart races and it doesn't stop till Miroku's car is out of sight.

Why are these feelings here? Have they already taken effect on me? This can't happen. I can't...


	5. Denying Feelings

Chapter 5

Denying Feelings

**Sango's POV**

I sit in my room with her homework spread out in front of me. I'm not doing any of it but in my mind, I'm questioning all these newfound feelings for Miroku. Why is this happening to me all of a sudden? I don't understand…why would this happen to me after I blocked myself from having these types of feelings?

I just don't understand! Why? Why? I swore to Kagome and Ayame to never love another guy again…and now…I have to keep my feelings for "him" a secret. From him and my friends. It's only been a year and I'm already breaking the pack…

What has gotten into me? This is crazy! The guy's a lecher! How could I be…no I won't say it. I don't love him…that's just plain crazy…A knock came from my door. I quickly scramble to pretend to be doing my homework when the door opens up. It's my little brother Kohaku.

"Hey Sango? Some guy named Miroku is at the front door and he wants to talk to you…" Kohaku says. He closes the door. I get up and walk downstairs. What is Miroku doing here? Why me?

Miroku is at the front door leaning on the wall. "Hey Sango." He greets me.

"Hey Miroku. What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Well, I thought about it a bit. So do you want to go on a date with me?" he asks. He grins at me.

I shake my head and say, "I'm sorry Miroku. I can't." Which is the truth. I'm still bound to the pact and I can't break it unless Ayame and Kagome want to. _And_ it has to be broken at the same time we made it.

"It's alright. I'll see you tomorrow then." Miroku says. He doesn't look hurt at all. Instead, he was still smiling with no trace of hurt…

Miroku left my house. I felt bad in refusing him but I have to hide my feelings…

* * *

**Ayame's POV**

I can't believe he kissed me! And I can't believe I'm having feelings for him! I can't show this feeling around anyone! I'm breaking the pack and I promised myself not to! What has gotten into me?

I sit at the bar in my kitchen doing my homework. This is crap…I can't love him can I? If I do then I have to deny them. I won't love anyone. I promised Kagome and Sango that. This will be harder than I thought. I thought I blocked my feelings out forever. How could he break through my defenses?

"Ayame? Is something the matter?" someone asks. I look up to see my cousin Kagura. Kagura and her little sister Kanna has been living with my family for the past few years because their mother died and their father was in prison. Kagura was like my sister and helped me through my tough times.

"Yeah. You know that pact Sango, Kagome, and I made?" I ask. This was my chance to get advice to repel my feelings. Kagura nodded and I continued. "Well, there's a new guy in my classes. He's nice and really sweet. Well, he has an eye for me and I'm starting to get feelings for him. I need to hide my feelings for him and from Sango and Kagome."

"I see. Ayame, you do need to hide your feelings. If you don't Sango and Kagome will think you betrayed them. But for this guy you're falling in love with, if you don't then you won't know where that might lead." Said Kagura.

"Thank you Kagura." I say. She smiles and nods.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

I sit in my room trying to do my stupid Algebra homework. Grr…I hate math…but each time I try to do it, my mind goes back to Inuyasha. I won't think about him. Even if I'm starting to have feelings for him…love is stupid. End of discussion.

Love is stupid. I just keep repeating that over and over again. I'm falling for someone after I promised I wouldn't anymore. I was the one who created the pact and I'm the one breaking it! How could it happen? Sango and Ayame will be so mad if they find out…

I'll just have to deny my feelings. No one will find out about it.


	6. Telling Each Other

Chapter 6

Telling Each Other

**Normal POV**

Months passed and Sango, Kagome, and Ayame kept their feelings a secret from each other and the ones they loved. They denied them countless times but the more they did, the more they fell in love with Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga. In the beginning of May, they couldn't take it anymore. They had to tell each other.

So in the morning, Sango and Ayame walked up to Kagome when she was at her locker. They said at the same time, "We need to talk."

Kagome turned around. "What about?" she asked. Sango and Ayame dragged her into an empty classroom.

"I'm falling for Koga!" burst Ayame.

"I have feelings for Miroku!" told Sango.

Kagome looked at them. "You're not the only one who's in love…I'm in love with Inuyasha…" she said. "I tried so hard not to fall in love so none of you would think I was betraying you and the pact."

"It's all right Kagome. I was refusing to believe I had feelings for Koga. But each time he gets close to me, I can't help but to fall deeper in love…" Ayame said slowly.

"Even though Miroku kept touching my ass, I kept falling for him. So we all broke the pact by falling in love with a guy when we weren't supposed to." Sango replied.

"Yeah…but we can't do anything until we _officially_ break the pact." Answered Kagome.

"I wish we could break it now. Prom is coming soon and I keep falling for Koga by the minute…" Ayame replied quietly.

"I know that you guys want to break the pact but so do I! But you know that we've never broken a promise." Kagome said trying to reason with her friends.

"Except this one…" muttered Sango.

"Come on! Fine, here's what we'll do! We break the pact meaning we can just fall in love with them freely without any restrictions but we officially break it on the same day we made it." Explained Kagome.

"Fine. We can do that." Sango said. She walked out of the empty classroom and Kagome and Ayame followed.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

I was walking back to my locker when Inuyasha appeared out of nowhere and he put his arm around my shoulders. I could feel my face blushing as usual. He was nicer to me and kept the guys that wanted to hit on me away. I am sooooo grateful for Inuyasha being there. My heart begins racing. But now I know I can be in love with Inuyasha without having to hide my feelings. Well only from him of course…

"Hey Kagome. How are you today?" Inuyasha asks with a smile.

I look into his gold/hazel eyes and I say sweetly, "Just fine Inuyasha." I blush even more.

He smirks at me and replies, "What is up with all the blushing? You've been blushing around me for months and I want to know what's going on." A little drop of panic plummets into my stomach. He was getting suspicious of my feelings for him…crap!

"It's none of your business Inuyasha." I answer simply.

Inuyasha laughs. "I'm sure it isn't any of my business. But I will tell you this. I think you are the most beautiful woman I ever laid eyes on and I'm in love with you."

His words startled me. I stared into his gold/hazel eyes and saw they told the truth. Inuyasha grinned at kissed me on the cheek. He turned around and left. My heart was racing so fast and beating so much that it could be heard in the hallways.

* * *

**Sango's POV**

I was at my locker when someone put their hands over my eyes and said, "Guess who?"

I didn't even have to guess. It was the one person that I was in love with. You guessed it. Miroku. My heart started to soar when I heard his voice. I removed the hands from over my eyes and turned around. I kept Miroku's hands in mine. Miroku was grinning.

"I don't have to guess it's you Miroku." I say pleasantly. I smile at him. I gather my books and start heading for my first class. Miroku wrapped his arms around my shoulders and we continued to walk to class.

"Did I mention before that I think you're beautiful?" Miroku asks.

"Yes you did. You kept telling me that since the beginning of the school year." I reply with a laugh. Miroku grins but keeps his arms around me.

"Well I mean it every time." He says earnestly.

I blush and my heart races faster. "That is sweet of you to say. I'll see you later in class ok?" I answer. Miroku lets go of me and smiles.

* * *

**Ayame's POV**

I get a few books out of my locker and I close it when I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. "Hello Koga." I greet happily.

"You're happy to see me." Koga replies with a bit surprise in his voice.

"Well it wouldn't be a morning if you didn't come to my locker now wouldn't it? You've came to my locker to walk me to classes or to wait for me to walk me home for the past year." I say with a smile. My pulse is going faster each time I feel his hot breath on my neck.

"Well, I prefer to be a gentleman for a lovely lady like you." Koga replies with a grin.

"Well you are a gentleman that just keeps me company. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get to my first class without having to drag attached to my waist." I joke. I blush and grin.

Koga smirks and lets go of my waist. "I'll walk you to class then."

Koga takes my hand that isn't holding my books and he walks me to my first period class. I blush as we walk side by side. I am falling for Koga more and more. When we reach the outside of my class Koga lets go of my hand and smiles at me. I smile back and I begin to go into the classroom.

"Ayame!" Koga calls after me. I turn around before I open the door to my classroom. Koga walks up to me and kisses me fully on the lips. It was a rough but sweet and meaningful kiss. He let go of me and smiled. He walked of to his class. I stared after him, still feeling the kiss on my lips. A huge feeling of joy came over me. I smiled and went to my class.


	7. Broken

Chapter 7

Broken

**Ayame's POV**

Today's the day that Sango, Kagome, and I will break the pact for good. Which I am so excited about! That kiss Koga gave me was on my mind. He's a good kisser. I feel myself blushing at the thought of it. I smile happily at the thought of being in love again as I walk to my locker.

Nothing, I repeat nothing, will break my mood today! I open my locker and I get my books ready for first period. Then I hear the preps talking the latest gossip in the bathroom. The hallways were loud but I could hear the preps loud and clear.

"So what's the latest?" one asks.

"You know that guy Koga?" a prep says. I could feel my heart jump into my throat. What about Koga?

"That really hot guy in your English class?"

"Yeah. I hear that he and Ayame are an item now. I saw him kissing her a few weeks back." The prep spills excitedly.

"Seriously! Ayame is from my Biology class. But even if she isn't popular, she does look cute with Koga!" another squeals.

"They're meant for each other!" one screams.

"Girls, it's just a rumor I heard. But if they aren't together, they should." The head prep says. "Now let's go before someone over hears us."

I quickly return to my business. The preps came out of the bathroom. They spotted me and smiled at me. I smiled back. So the preps thought I made a good couple with Koga. I grinned even more. At least they weren't going to try and break us apart. The preps at Hikari High aren't so bad after all I guess.

"What are you smiling about so much?" asks someone. I turn around to see Koga as usual. I smile back at him.

"Nothing. Just happy you're here." I reply.

"Good. Cause I was wondering if you wanted to go to prom with me?" Koga grins.

Prom! I forgot about it! It was in a week. But my answer, "I'd love to go to prom with you!" My heart didn't need to tell me what I felt. I already knew. I was in love…

* * *

**Sango's POV**

Miroku was already at my locker when I got to school. "Hey Miroku."

"Hey Sango. I was wondering. Do you have a date for prom?" he asked. I could see his eyes twinkling. I shook my head. I knew what his question was going to be. "Do you want to come to prom with me?"

I smiled and my heart raced. "I thought you'd never ask! Of course I will go with you!"

"Great! I'll see you in class." Miroku kisses my cheek and winks at me before walking off. I smile happily. Miroku asked me to prom! I am in such a great mood! And I'm in love!

Kagome's POV

I rush to my locker and grab all the books I need for my class. I woke up late and now I have to get to class! Damn alarm clock that doesn't work for shit! I hastily look at my watch to see that it's 10 minutes before school starts. Inuyasha comes up to me but I rush past him. I hope he doesn't think I'm dissing him!

"Kagome, I need to talk with you!" he calls after me. I turn around.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha but I have to go! Can you swing by my house around 6 to talk?" I plead. God, I need to get to class!

"What about after school?" he asks.

I shake my head and reply, "I have to be somewhere after school. My house at 6 alright?" He nods. I felt bad for doing that. So I walk up to him and I kiss his cheek. I smile at him and I run off to my class. He he. Just something for him to make him feel better!

* * *

**Normal POV**

After school, Kagome, Sango, and Ayame walked to Cherry Blossom Park. They were going to break the pact. They waited under the same Cherry Blossom that they stood under a year ago. They patiently waited for 5 o'clock to arrive. When it was 4:59, Kagome told her friends to get ready.

"It's almost time." She said.

The stood in the same places they were. They held their hands out and watched the sundown. Kagome's watch turned 5.

"From now on, the pact is broken." Kagome began.

"We are able to date guys again." Replied Sango.

"And fall in love again." Ayame finished.

And the pact was broken…

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

I waited for Inuyasha to come. I sat on my bed wondering what he needed to talk about. I better be something good. Well of course it's something good! Inuyasha is in love with me! He said so himself…I smiled at the memory.

My little brother Sota opened the door and poked his head inside. "Hey sis, some guy named Inuyasha is here." He said.

"Thanks Sota!" I reply. I go downstairs and I see Inuyasha standing in the doorway. "Hey." I greet.

"Hey." Inuyasha says smiling at me.

"Let's go outside so we can talk." I reply. I go outside with Inuyasha behind me. We choose a place to talk under a sacred tree in the yard.

"Um…Kagome, I was wondering…Do you want to go to prom with me?" Inuyasha asks me shyly.

I smile and I give a huge hug to Inuyasha. "I'd love to!" I let go him in fear of that I might have chocked him.

Inuyasha grins at me. "Great! But there's one more thing." I look at him questioningly. Inuyasha leaned towards me but instead of kissing me on the cheek. He brushed his lips against mine. It was a sweet and tender kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt my heat soar. I was in love with Inuyasha and I knew it…


	8. One More Kiss for One Final Dance

Chapter 8

One More Kiss for One Final Dance

**Normal POV**

On the night of Hikari High's Prom, Sango and Ayame went to Kagome's house to get ready. The three of them were very excited. They styled each other's hair and put on each other's make-up.

Kagome changed into a silver-gray dress that was decorated with black flowers. She put on silver eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner, and lip gloss that made her lips shine. Her hair was up and held with a sliver clip and a silver chopstick to hold it altogether. Her bangs stayed down however.

Sango put on a soft pink dress that had white and a darker pink designs at the bottom. She put on pink eye shadow, pink mascara, and light lipstick. Her hair was down instead of in it's usual ponytail. It was straitened but it had a little bounce added to it.

Ayame wore a plain lilac dress. She put on light purple eye shadow, eyeliner, and lip gloss. Her hair was down but it was curled a bit. She had a lilac flower in her hair to match her dress. Several strands of hair that was curled fell graciously into her eyes.

When they were done getting ready, they went downstairs to find the guys already there in their tuxes. (A/N: Try and imagine Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga in tuxes…lol! Gomen. Back to the story.) They each held a different flower for their dates.

Inuyasha gave Kagome a lily with a kiss on the cheek. She took the flower and blushed. Miroku gave Sango a rose and told her how stunning and beautiful she looked. Sango kissed him on the cheek and took the rose. Koga handed a lilac to Ayame. She thanked him with a peck on the lips and took the flower. Kagome, Sango, and Ayame put their flowers in a vase and then liked arms with their date. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga led them outside to their car and drove to Hikari High for prom.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

We got to the school where prom had already started. Inuyasha opened the door of his car for me and helped me out. I must be one of the happiest girls right now to be in love. I was free from the pact so nothing could stop me now.

I linked arms with Inuyasha as I stepped out of his car. "You look beautiful tonight." Inuyasha complimented. He smiled at me. "I love you so much."

I returned his smile and replied, "You look great too. I love you too." I meant every word that spilled out of my mouth. Inuyasha kissed my cheek and we entered the courtyard where everything was taking place. The seniors were dancing, talking, or eating. I wanted this night to be perfect.

Inuyasha took me onto the dance floor and we danced to 'Shinjitsu No Uta'. I saw Miroku and Sango and Koga and Ayame dancing too. We grinned at each other. I continued to dance with Inuyasha.

* * *

**Sango's POV**

I stepped out of Miroku's car when he parked it in front of the school. Miroku took his hand in mine and we began to walk to the courtyard. "You are so stunning tonight Sango." He said.

"You say I'm beautiful every day Miroku!" I say happily. I stare into his blue eyes.

Miroku grins at me. "You know Sango. I mean everything I say about you. You are the most beautiful girl ever." I blush at what he just said. "But no matter many times I say you're beautiful, I fall for you more and more. I'm in love with you Sango"

"I am in love with you too." I say softly. My heart must be beating so much now. Miroku lets go of my hand and wraps his arms around my waist. I must be blushing almost as pink as my dress now. Miroku leans in and gently brushes his lips against mine. We kiss for a moment until we hear someone speak.

"I know that we're supposed to share the love and all but can we keep a move on?" said the familiar voice. Miroku and I stop kissing each other to see Ayame and Koga standing there with grins on their faces.

"Very funny Ayame." I say sarcastically but with a grin of my own. "Alright. We'll keep going…" Miroku and I start walking towards the courtyard. We began dancing to 'Shinjitsu No Uta'. I just wanted this night to last forever with Miroku…

* * *

**Ayame's POV**

I let myself out of Koga's car. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me. I gazed into his light blue eyes. "I love you Ayame. And I will for a while." He whispered.

"I love you too. Especially after all the things you've done for me." I speak softly. Koga leaned towards me and kissed me. It was a soft kiss but perfectly acceptable to me. He let go and held my hand. We began walking over to the courtyard when we saw Miroku and Sango kissing.

They looked so cute together. But we had to get past them. Koga and I grinned at each other and silently walked up to them. They still didn't notice us so I said, "I know that we're supposed to share the love and all but can we keep a move on?"

They broke apart and looked up to see us grinning. "Very funny Ayame." Sango says sarcastically but with a grin. "Alright. We'll keep going…" Miroku and her continued to walk to the courtyard. Koga smirked at me and kissed my forehead. We went to the courtyard and danced in each other's arms.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The principal stood up on the stage with a microphone. The music stopped and everyone stopped dancing. They turned their attention to the principal. "It's time to announce the prom king and queen!"

Everyone cheered then became silent, anxious to see whom the king and queen was. "And the prom King is…Miroku!" Everyone cheered as Miroku went up on stage and was crowned. Inuyasha and Koga cheered loudest for their friend. "And the prom Queen is…Sango!" Ayame and Kagome cheered loudest for their friend as she walked up onto the stage next to Miroku and crowned. "Now it's time for the Prom King and Queen spotlight dance.

Everyone cleared the dance floor for Miroku and Sango. Miroku put his hands on her waist and her arms wrapped around his neck. A spotlight shined down on them and 'Four Seasons' began to play. Some people watched Miroku and Sango slow dance. But others like Inuyasha and Kagome and Koga and Ayame slow danced around them.

When the song ended, people clapped. The final song began to play. It was 'Ai No Uta' or 'Song of Love'. The three couples began to dance in each other's arms. The song's slow tempo left them with no words. They knew how they felt for each other.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga bent down and kissed the woman they loved. One more kiss for one final dance.

A/N: Don't be sad that the story is over! Look out for the sequel, 'Things that Bring Them Together'! I hope to get it up soon!


End file.
